


Dark Embrace

by NerdyFangirl88



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyFangirl88/pseuds/NerdyFangirl88
Summary: Cure can come in many forms, such as pills and therapy. But you were Credence's cure, though no doctor had prescribed you. And you soon became his addiction.





	Dark Embrace

Not all wounds heal simply with medicine. Some take an eternity to even begin the process of mending, while others remain fresh and sore for a lifetime. Though, as time ticks on, a cure is eventually found for many.

 

A cure, such as you.

 

You may have been a cure, but no doctor had prescribed you. Credence had just stumbled upon you, quite literally, and thus began his healing process.

 

His mind, spirit, body, his  **_entirety_ ** was a painting of trauma, scars, and anguish. He was damaged, almost to the point where no glue could even begin to repair him. 

 

But then he stumbled into you.

 

His hands caught yours, and he had pulled you towards his chest to save you from falling. Though,  he was rather flustered at the situation, and ashamed that you had been almost injured by his clumsy nature.

 

Then his mind had gone blank, as he gazed at the beauty he was holding. You glanced up at him, and your smile lit up his world like he had never experienced before. It overtook him, and he was entranced by the feeling your warm and friendly countenance gave him.

 

The two of you separated, and exchanged polite small talk and apologies. But, you promised to meet up one day again (if he was ever lucky enough to escape the haunting scornful eyes of his mother), since the two of you seemed to hit it off quite well. 

 

He had tried to be careful the days he left the house to see you, and was beaten various times when he was caught, but nothing would thwart his plans on meeting you, for he was too determined. Every scar and bruise was worth seeing your smile, and he soon became addicted to your very essence. 

 

As months passed, you had grown closer to each other, and had begun falling in love. His healing process was moving along steadily, thanks to the time the two of you spent together, strolling in the parks or just talking. But, he was still too scared to touch you, worried he would tarnish this beautiful cure of his. You soon grew tired of it, craving more. So, one day, you took his hand in yours. It was truly a simple gesture, but it scared the daylights out of him.

 

Tentatively, his fingers had interlocked with yours, and a smile slowly grew as his worries went away. He marveled at the feeling of your soft skin against his, and how natural it felt, how  **_right_ ** it was.He suddenly wondered how he could have gone this long without physical contact with you, mentally scolding himself for waiting so long. 

 

Weeks went by, and the two of you had begun exploring each other. You would weave your fingers through his dark locks, and he would practically purr at the sensation. He would stroke his thumb across your cheeks and boop your nose, causing the air to be filled with the sound of your laughter. There was no greater feeling than when your lips molded against his, moving in a soft rhythm, as his gentle breath tickled your nostrils. Or when his mouth was pressed against your neck, inching his way towards your collarbone, as he murmured sweet words of love, while the two of you lay tangled in each other’s arms. Neither of you could stand being physically separated for a few mere minutes, unless it was absolutely necessary. 

 

It’s true that he was broken. A pale boy painted with shades of purple, with scars as accents. But you were his cure, and his addiction to you started when you fell into his dark embrace. And he was never going to let you go. 


End file.
